


Moving Pictures, Silent Film

by MissLottieMockett



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLottieMockett/pseuds/MissLottieMockett
Summary: ‘Captain Lance we may have found a lead on how to defeat Mallus’ Gideon’s voice rings over the intercom, snapping the captain out of her trance.Ava doesn’t even realize she’s moving, when did she get on this horse, when did she even learn how to ride a horse? Her long wavy hair is dancing on the wind and her standard Time Bureau coat is hanging open, flowing up and down with the cadence of the horse’s gallop...





	Moving Pictures, Silent Film

**Author's Note:**

> Ok just read it! Shout out to my friends who corrected my many mistakes karadanverz and xHeyIHeardURAWildOnex! They are the best and you should read their fanfics!  
> My twitter account is @LottieMockett

The Time Bureau is in ruins, there’s pirates swashbuckling their way through a group of agents on one side, Romans closing in from another and there’s a group of Mallus fanatics fighting the Legends that are standing in a last line of defense around them, but the only thing Ava can hear is the loud beating of her own heart, so loud it’s about to burst out of her chest. The overwhelming chaos around her seems to be a silent blur in the back of her mind, she only has eyes for the woman in front of her, standing behind some kind of protective glass wall. Tears are already starting to form in the tall blonde’s eyes, mere drops desperately trying to keep their shape in the corners.  Her left hand is pushing against the cold glass, her long fingers trying to match the movement of the fingers on the other side, wanting, needing them to intertwine, but it’s impossible. This entire situation is impossible, Ava curses, wanting to kick down the wall that is blocking her from holding the woman she loves more than she ever thought possible, kiss her like it’s the end of the world, which it might as well be.

Sara swallows hard, holding in her emotions as always, but doing so had never been more difficult than right now. She knows this is the right thing to do, there’s no other way out. There’s a knot forming in the pit of her stomach, her blue eyes seem to be slightly bleached and she’s trying to focus on breathing, her head tilted down, this might actually be the end, no more coming back. A nervous knock on the glass snaps her back to reality, her eyes meet the sad piercing eyes of Ava and she forgets where she is for just a moment. Her mouth curls into the tiniest smile, Ava smiles back at her and puts her forehead against the glass, Sara does the same and they both just stare at their hands touching the glass, both wishing they could feel their skin touching one more time, but all they have now is the memory of it. Sara has to pinch her eyes closed before her emotions overwhelm her, she backs away from the glass and looks at the ruffled Time Bureau director, her hair is half loose, long strands hanging over her shoulder, there’s scrapes and bruises on her face and her suit is just a mess. She still looks beautiful, she always does, the time ship captain regains her confidence, that’s just the effect this woman has on her. Without thinking she brings her other hand to her heart, her blue eyes are smiling now, her heart perfectly still, nothing can touch her right in this moment as she looks at the love of her life and mouths those three very important little words.

Ava’s heart stops beating, she doesn’t need sound to understand exactly what Sara is saying, she doesn’t even need to look at her lips moving. Everything about the small blonde is telling her all she needs to know. But the Time Bureau director seems frozen in time, she can’t move and her lips part, but she can’t even bring herself to mouth the same words back. Not that she doesn’t want to, not that she doesn’t feel the same way, but her emotions are getting the best of her, all she can do right now is cry as the severity of the situation comes rushing back to her. Warm tears streaming down her cold pale cheeks and falling to the floor. She wants Sara to know how much she means to her and how much she loves her, how she doesn’t know how to live without her, how this stubborn little captain has become her home. But no words come out, her lips don’t even move no matter how much she wants them to, all she manages to do is bring her hand to her heart, that is slowly falling apart. Sara smiles as she slowly begins to turn away from Ava, her eyes holding their gaze upon hers as long as she possibly can, her hand reluctantly pulling away from the glass, the tops of her fingers hanging on for just a few seconds longer.

Ava’s fingers curl inward and ball up into a fist, her nails digging into her palm, her forehead falls helplessly against the barrier that had been keeping her from the woman she loved more than anything and she slams her fist limp against the glass. She wants to scream at the glass in front of her, hoping it would just shatter. Sara moves further away from her, completely out of reach and seconds before she pushes a button on a keyboard she turns her head and glances at Ava one last time. An electrical wave originating from the servers in front of her expands rapidly and engulfs the entire room in less than a second, Ava is blinded by the light, but she can still see the lifeless body of her petite courageous captain fall to the floor. It feels like a thousand knives are stabbing her heart, her knees can’t hold her up anymore and she falls to the floor, her sobbing intensifies, making it very difficult to breathe.

Ava opens her eyes, she’s bathing in her own sweat and is surrounded by a pressing darkness. Her heart is beating fast as she sits up and scrambles to find a lightswitch somewhere. Breathing is difficult, she just manages to do very short rapid bursts. The small light on her nightstand illuminates the room partially, but enough to see the empty space next to her. She rushes for her phone, almost falling out of bed reaching for it. The phone lights up, her contact list opens and she smashes the buttons to get to the S as fast as humanly possible, but as she is about to press ‘call’ she swallows hard and when she sees the picture next to the contact her memory is kick started and she remembers what happened last time she saw Sara Lance.

The cold suddenly intensifies and she shivers, the phone slips through her fingers and falls on the ground. The woman that told her she is wonderful, different and extraordinary finally managed to bring herself to tell Ava that she loved her and she just walked away from her. Ava is staring into a dark corner of the room, the dark emptiness seems oddly comforting, like right now that’s all she deserves. She is a big empty clone anyway isn’t she, maybe she’s not even capable of love, I mean it would make things complicated if those clones in the future kept falling in love with their owners.

Rip would certainly see the advantage of having an agent that can’t fall in love and be distracted, definitely not fall for a certain sassy assassin named Sara Lance. Ava closes her eyes and smacks herself down hard onto her pillow, hoping the shock would push away these thoughts that have been haunting her since she found out she was a clone and this conversation she had with Rip only made it worse. She wasn’t even the first clone agent he used, no she was number 12, what has he been doing to those 11 that came before her and was that even an honest answer or was he trying to give her a slightly nicer answer and have there been like 20 or more before her. Ava grabs the pillow next to her and crashes it into her face, she screams into the fabric as loud as she can, trying to get rid of some of these crazy thoughts. But all this does is remind her of Sara, because this is Sara’s pillow and It still smells like her shampoo and her perfume, the nightmare image of her lifeless body suddenly comes rushing back. She didn’t need this breakdown on top of the existential crisis she was already having, so instead she decides to get up and take a shower at 4am, because sleeping was not going to happen anymore. That horrifying image is never going to leave her mind.

Sara didn’t get much sleep either, she is pacing back and forth in her room on the Waverider, throwing a glance at her desk or at the empty side of the bed reserved for her girlfriend. Everything in her room just reminds her of Ava, the note still on her desk, the smell of her everywhere, clothes she had left behind, that empty space in her bed. Sara sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. Finally she decides to go to her desk, there’s a small box there that’s already been opened before, it’s been staring at her all night. She sits down and stares at the contents of the box and picks up a note, reading it yet again, she’s read it more than a few times now already. Her eyes shift from the note to the box to the wall in front of her, her face filled with worry, her eyebrows frowning.

‘Captain Lance we may have found a lead on how to defeat Mallus’ Gideon’s voice rings over the intercom, snapping the captain out of her trance.

Ava doesn’t even realize she’s moving, when did she get on this horse, when did she even learn how to ride a horse? Her long wavy hair is dancing on the wind and her standard Time Bureau coat is hanging open, flowing up and down with the cadence of the horse’s gallop. She barely had time to get properly dressed when she got the call that the Legends were in way over their heads. All she managed to get from that message was that Sara could be in serious trouble and that was what got her body moving, without Ava even having fully processed the information.  This is how she found herself in the middle of the Wild West, surrounded by pirates, Romans and some random cowboys. The Bureau didn’t want to get involved with this, Mallus was free and that’s where their focus should be, the Legends getting themselves in trouble was not important, in fact it meant they were being a perfect distraction, or that was the excuse the other directors came up with, in fact they were just scared.

There were some cowboys shooting at her and Romans were trying to get her off her horse, but she kicked them off and shot back at the gunslingers. Her mind was very focused and this time she was sure about what she wanted to do, every other thought that had been filling her mind was suddenly nonexistent. The little captain that had finally admitted that she loved her was facing a horde of enemies all on her own or that’s what Ray and Amaya had told her as they pointed in Sara’s general direction when Ava first arrived. The horse was in full gallop and seemed to be fully on board with the agent’s plan of just rushing into danger without thinking, well how the tables have turned. Sara was indeed fighting pirates, gunslingers and Romans at the same time without anyone there to help her. She was already slightly banged up, cuts and bruises everywhere and in her hot western outfit, Ava’s mind was distracted for a second, was ripped in many places. Rapiers were slicing off the tips of her hairs and she dodged Roman spears by flipping over them, any punch coming her way was quickly blocked and turned back onto the attacker, but all she could do right now was hold her position and defend herself, she wasn’t gaining any ground on her attackers.

The former assassin can handle a fight, but this seemed a bit too much even for her and the image of Sara’s lifeless body on the floor came rushing back to her, she could feel her heart freeze over and her body went limp for a few seconds. She couldn’t let this nightmare come true, Sara bloody Lance was not dying here today, not on her watch. Random shots were flying over her head, bringing her back to reality and she was shooting back instinctively, a few gunslingers went down, but there were still plenty more. As she got closer to Sara she managed to take down a few more of these Mallus followers and kicked more Romans to the ground, even the horse got in a good back kick sending a pirate flying all the way back to his ship. She whistled at Sara and the tiny blonde turned her head toward her, after landing a smooth spinning back kick. Ava never whistled, she was obviously getting a little too caught up in this Wild West thing, the rulebook could burn in hell right now and she would not care at all. Ava stretched out her arm toward Sara and she didn’t hesitate grabbing it pulling herself up on the back of the horse with a little push off of the ground.

‘You came back!’ Sara yelled while shoving away some clingy pirates.

‘You needed me’ Ava answered, her mouth curling into a little smirk, remembering the last time they used this exact wording. But this what not the time to be nostalgic as suddenly there were spears and arrows flying straight at them. Ava nudged the horse into gallop once again, trying to outrun the fanatics, she felt Sara’s arms wrap around her waist and the feeling seemed to calm her entire being, suddenly she felt invincible, just knowing this woman was holding her, alive and well and not letting go.

Just as they thought they were home free, a giant gorilla comes out of nowhere and smacks them off the horse, Ava just about manages to push Sara off right as they get hit. Ava gets hit hard, she swears she could hear something crack as her body keeps rolling further on the ground until she hits some wooden stairs, causing all air to leave her lungs. Sara on the other hand crashes into one of the wooden pillars on the porch of the saloon, her body falls onto the wood and she’s not moving. Grodd isn’t done with them just yet and is scurrying towards them, Ava’s eyes open to the sight of this giant monster coming at her, her arm moves from under her trying to push herself up, something is definitely broken, but she doesn’t care, there is no pain, certainly not when she looks around and sees the lifeless body of captain Lance a few feet away from her. This all feels too familiar, she scrambles to her feet and limps over to Sara, who is already starting to move a little, she’s a bit dazed, but she can manage to stand up with some help from Ava. Her arm is grasping the taller blonde’s shoulder trying to keep upright, she looks into Ava’s eyes and they don’t even need to speak to know exactly what they’re going to do next. With her one free hand Sara grabs Ava’s gun from the waistline of her pants and starts firing at Grodd while Ava drags them both into the saloon.

They can’t move fast like this and Grodd is going to follow them into the saloon within seconds. Ava’s eyes shoot all over the room trying to find a way out or find a way to at least distract a giant gorilla, maybe there’s an equally giant banana lying around, Ava rolls her eyes at her own thought. She can hear the loud breathing of the gorilla close now and decides to just throw Sara over the bar and tries her best to stand tall, ready to face this beast, she will keep Sara safe. Grodd crashes into the saloon, breaking down half a wall to get in, but he keeps his attention on the agent in the middle of the room. Wood and splinters fly around the room and Ava dives behind the nearest table, barraging the gorilla with glasses and bottles, anything she can find lying on the sticky dirty floor around her, it doesn’t even seem to slow down the monster and before she fully realizes she is flying across the room and into the mirror behind the bar. It shatters and pieces of glass rain down on Ava and Sara behind the bar, this time Ava isn’t moving and Sara turns her around to face her and there’s pieces of glass all over her body, some bigger than others and there’s blood starting to pour out of the wounds.

‘Hey, big lump!!’ Sara hears Nate yell from outside of the bar.

‘Over here!’ Nate is trying to get the large ape’s attention and it seems to be working.

‘You!’ Grodd bellows as he turns around and sees Nate standing in the middle of the street with his glowing Earth Totem. He lost all interest in the two ladies behind the bar and runs out after Nate.

Sara let’s out a small sigh of relief, Ava opens her eyes slowly and looks up at Sara’s worried blue eyes.

‘I love you too Sara Lance’ Ava whispers, barely managing to make any sound at all, a small smile appears on her face and Sara chuckles, her eyes watering just a little, she picked an excellent time to say this, Sara thinks and she places the gentlest of kisses on top of Ava’s head.

 

Back in the Waverider’s medbay there’s only the two of them, Ava is lying in one of the beds and Sara is already on her feet, her fingers resting on top of Ava’s.

‘She’s almost fully recovered Captain Lance and should be waking up any second now’ Gideon states, just a hint of impossible worry in her voice.

‘Thank you Gideon’ Sara answers with a little smile on her face. That’s all she needed to know really, after everything that’s been going on, what a complicated mess this whole situation has become, she just needs to know that the woman that grounds her is alive and well.

A few minutes late the taller blonde opens her eyes, squinting just a little to adjust to the brightness of the room. Sara’s eyes are already waiting to meet hers and when they do Ava’s mouth curls into a big smile.

‘Hello, jerk’ Ava says, softly, a bit of a crack in her voice.

‘Hello to you too, jerk’ Sara smirks.

Ava shifts around and tries to sit up straighter, she scans her body and there’s not even a scar left, impeccable work by Gideon, as always.

‘What were you thinking Ava? I mean I was glad to see you, the horseriding thing was totally hot,’ Sara deviates, tilting her head sideways before straightening it again and continues, more serious now, ‘but what was that?’

‘I don’t know, I had to save you, I wasn’t really thinking Sara,’ Ava answers kind of dazed and a bit taken aback by the question.

‘You could’ve been hurt, well more seriously hurt. You were taking so many more risks than normal.’ Sara says, her voice overflowing with worry now and her eyes are peering at Ava.

‘I just, I had a bad dream about you, okay,’ Ava turns her head away from Sara for a moment before looking back into Sara’s eyes, her expression unaltered. ‘I saw you die and it felt so real, I couldn’t breathe.’ Tears start forming in the tall blonde’s eyes as she is replaying the nightmare in her head once again, but she is interrupted by the touch of Sara’s soft fingertips wiping away the tears on her cheeks. Ava closes her eyes and brings her hand up to intertwine her fingers with Sara’s fingers and she leans her face into both of their hands. Somehow Sara knew exactly what she needed right in this moment.

‘Hey, I’m not going anywhere’ Sara reassures her, speaking serenely and she plants a light kiss on Ava’s lips, skin just brushing over each other. It’s still enough to send a shiver down Ava’s spine and fill her with warmth at the same time.

The moment is briskly interrupted by the beeping of Ava’s time courier. Reluctantly Ava looks at the gadget and her expression shifts instantly from calm to something else.

‘Uhm, I have to go’ she states rather cold and she opens a time portal into the Time Bureau. ‘See you later’ before Sara can even reply, Ava is gone. Leaving Sara behind to wonder what in the world just happened.

Ava’s face is all business now as she walks straight into a meeting room filled with the highest ranking Time Bureau agents. Some of them are mumbling things amongst each other, causing them to get a piercing sideway glance from Director Sharpe.

‘Someone better start talking’ She finally sits down on her chair at the head of the table and throws a look at every person in the room, hoping one will speak up.

‘Uhm, there was a breach in our security, it was only momentary,’ A young girl says shakily, her head tilted down, not daring to look at the director.

‘What did they get?’ the Director asks straight away.

‘Uhm, it might be possible they got to the DS files’ another young man with glasses says, he’s standing somewhere in a corner. Ava takes a deep breath and seems to be contemplating how bad this situation could be. She dismisses the room and rubs her forehead with her hand.

‘Urgent message from Gary’ Gideon says over the intercom. Sara is having a glass of scotch in her office and was definitely not replaying how Ava left her hanging yet again no more than an hour ago in her head over and over again.

‘Ok put him on in my office’ Sara says swaying her glass sideways. And she turns to face the screen.

‘We need your help! We’re under attack, they came out of nowhere! I can’t find Director Sharpe!’ Gary is roughed up and bleeding and seems to be hiding in some sort of closet, there are sounds of shots being fired and people screaming in the background. Sara doesn’t need much more incentive than this to smack the glass down and call her team together.

The Time Bureau is in ruins, there’s wounded or worse agents lying all around, papers are flying around, there’s computer screens broken on the floor and some of the lights are broken and are now just flickering on and off. Sara looks around the room, scanning for information, trying to locate Ava in this mess. Mick opens a door to the side and pulls out a very scared and panicking Gary by his necklapels.

‘Gary focus, where did you last see Ava?’ Sara rushes towards him, her eyes are wide and slightly wild.

‘Uhm…uhm…her office…’ The poor boy barely seems to be able to speak or keep his eyes open for that matter, this is all clearly way too much for him. He just wiggles his finger into the general direction before Mick puts him back where he found him. Sara looks at Mick a bit puzzled, but the arsonist shrugs so Sara just leaves it be and runs in the direction Gary pointed at.

They seem to be heading in the right direction, because suddenly they are fighting familiar foes again, the pirates, the Romans and other fanatics. Amaya can’t help but check on some of the fallen agents and try to help at least a little, Zari always staying behind to cover her. Nate is carrying one of the agents over his shoulder by the time they reach Ava’s office.

Sara just takes down two guys blocking the entrance to her office in no time, the woman is on a mission and will not be stopped. Ava is on the other side of the office and is taking care of her own bad guy, he doesn’t stand a chance against the director in her own office, she kicks him in the stomach forcing him to bend over and then smacks a drawer of her desk into his head making him collapse on the carpet. After that she breathes out and straightens her coat, Sara approves by smiling and nodding her head just a little bit. Ava strides towards Sara with conviction in her eyes, she wraps her hand around the back of Sara’s neck and pulls the smaller woman up into a kiss. Passionate and needy, like it’s the end of the world. Sara lets herself be pulled into the kiss and brushes her fingers though Ava’s hair, she puts the other hand in the small of Ava’s back and pulls her even closer to her if that was even possible. But as fast as the kiss had started, it was quickly ended by Ava, her face is filled with sorrow and worry and she looks at Sara for 2 seconds before rushing out of the room. Leaving everyone with a surprised look on their face, including Sara.

Nate drops the agent in Ava’s office, assuming it would be at least a bit safer in there. Sara is already chasing after Ava and the rest of the Legends are close behind. Ava is just quickly walking through the ruins of the Time Bureau kicking a pirate or a Roman out of the way now and then, but completely focused. Sara and the Legends are also trying to hold everyone off that seems to be going for Ava.

At last Ava walks into a room with a bunch of servers and a computer in the middle and she starts typing fanatically right away. Sara walks in after her and the rest of the Legends stay outside and try to hold of the hordes. All this is very confusing and Sara has zero clues what is going on so she grabs Ava’s arm briskly and turns her towards her.

‘What the hell is going on Ava?’ Sara says rather loud.

‘Look, Sara, I’m so sorry, but all this is my fault and I have to fix this’ Ava says hoping it would be enough for the small captain.

‘What? No. What?’ Sara frowns

‘I did something bad, a long time ago.’ Ava says, while slamming away on the keyboard.

‘It can’t be that bad.’ Sara tries to comfort her, her eyes are filled with love and understanding.

A shot comes flying into the room, making both women jump, Sara just throws a blade at the attacker and he falls down.

‘It is very bad Sara, I did this back when I didn’t know you, not like now. Some of the other directors and I felt like it wasn’t such a good idea to just leave you and the Legends roaming around without a safety. So without Rip knowing about this we created a Death Switch on you all, we use a Death Switch for every person that we think could affect the flow of time completely wrong that killing a younger version of themselves would cause less trouble. Once it is activated a trap is activated that will end up causing your younger self to be in an accident.’ Ava explains, not moving her eyes away from the keyboard. Sara’s face shows just a minor shock, like she was expecting something like this.

‘Look I never removed it, because I kind of forgot about it, but now Darhk and Mallus must have figured it out and are coming for it. They know the Legends are their only real enemy here, not the Time Bureau.’ Ava stops typing for 2 seconds ‘There is a catch however, because this is such a heavy measurement, we implemented a heavy price for activating it. Whoever accesses it will die in the end. So nobody can use this in an emotional fit.’ Ava starts typing again. Sara’s heart stopped beating 2 seconds ago and she doesn’t even know what breathing is anymore. What on Earth did she just hear? What kind of bull is this? She can feel her throat drying up and she tries to swallow.

‘It’s okay Sara, I designed this, I can figure out a way around this punishment, I just need some time to rewrite this’ Ava says without even looking at Sara, but feeling Sara’s heart stop. Sara can breathe again.

‘Ok, I’m going to help the team, you can do this!’ Sara puts her hand on Ava’s arm in support and Ava looks away from the computer to look at the hand and then Sara for just a moment. When she feels Sara’s fingers lift up she turns back to the screen.

Sara comes storming out of the weird glass room and jump kicks the first Roman she sees. She nods at the other Legends to let them know everything is going to be fine. They are just going to have to hold the line.

Ava in the meantime leaves the computer and closes the glass door. She’s seen this moment before, this is exactly like her nightmare and she will not let it happen. Her eyes are focused on Sara, following her movements for a minute before she turns back to the computer. Sara has just smacked down another pirate when she turns around to check on Ava again, she notices the closed door and her heart sinks into a cold depth. She runs to the door and tries desperately to open it, but it’s not budging one inch, she tries kicking it, even violently grabs Mick’s heat gun,… Nothing works.

But she did get Ava’s attention with all of that, they are now standing opposite each other, hands on against the glass the only thing separating them. Ava’s eyes are watery as she looks at Sara, she mouths the words ‘sorry’ because they can’t even hear each other through this thick glass. They could stand there for a long time just looking at each other and remembering the good times they had and imagining everything they could’ve been. Until Ava reluctantly turns around and goes back to the computer.

Sara’s head tilts down and she bangs on the window with both her fists. She’s so close to crying, but she is so angry at the same time, she doesn’t know how to feel. Until suddenly there’s a spark in her eyes and she puts her hand in her pocket searching for something. She pulls out this little gadget with buttons on it.

_Rip came to Sara’s room a few nights ago and wanted to drop off a package for Sara on her desk without having to see her. But Sara saw him, so he was going to have to explain himself._

_‘What are you doing here, Rip?’ Sara says indifferently._

_‘Uhm, well, yes. This is a little gadget that I am going to leave in your hands now.’ Rip explains a little nervous._

_‘What is it?’ Sara asks, her brows furrowed._

_‘Uhm well this is a sort of remote for Ava, the version of Ava I took from the future is a security model and well she can be used as a bodyguard. There’s a lot of functions, but there’s on that will allow you to use the clone as a body double. You press this button and you can instantly switch places with your clone, so the clone will get shot and not you.’ Rip says a little reluctantly, knowing full well that he’s talking about a human being and all this is morally messed up. But with Rip the end justifies the means._

_‘Just get out Rip’ Sara sighs deeply, not wanting to deal with this tonight, after Ava had just walked away from her._

Sara is letting her fingers run over the buttons on the gadget, knowing full well what she could do with it. She’s a little scared and she looks up at Ava standing over the computer and suddenly she knows exactly what she needs to do. Her finger moves by itself really, pressing down and activating something she didn’t think she was going to ever use. This is probably not how it was supposed to be used.

The Legends are still standing in a last line of defense around them shooting and fighting, but the only thing Ava can hear is the loud beating of her own heart, so loud it’s about to burst out of her chest. The overwhelming chaos around her seems to be a silent blur in the back of her mind, she only has eyes for the woman in front of her, standing behind the glass wall. Tears are already starting to form in the tall blonde’s eyes, mere drops desperately trying to keep their shape in the corners.  Her left hand is pushing against the cold glass, her long fingers trying to match the movement of the fingers on the other side, wanting, needing them to intertwine, but it’s impossible. This entire situation is impossible, Ava curses, wanting to kick down the wall that is blocking her from holding the woman she loves more than she ever thought possible, kiss her like it’s the end of the world, which it might as well be.

Sara swallows hard, holding in her emotions as always, but doing so had never been more difficult than right now. She knows this is the right thing to do, there’s no other way out. There’s a knot forming in the pit of her stomach, her blue eyes seem to be slightly bleached and she’s trying to focus on breathing, her head tilted down, this might actually be the end, no more coming back. A nervous knock on the glass snaps her back to reality, her eyes meet the sad piercing eyes of Ava and she forgets where she is for just a moment. Her mouth curls into the tiniest smile, Ava smiles back at her and puts her forehead against the glass, Sara does the same and they both just stare at their hands touching the glass, both wishing they could feel their skin touching one more time, but all they have now is the memory of it. Sara has to pinch her eyes closed before her emotions overwhelm her, she backs away from the glass and looks at the ruffled Time Bureau director, her hair is half loose, long strands hanging over her shoulder, there’s scrapes and bruises on her face and her suit is just a mess. She still looks beautiful, she always does, the time ship captain regains her confidence, that’s just the effect this woman has on her. Without thinking she brings her other hand to her heart, her blue eyes are smiling now, her heart perfectly still, nothing can touch her right in this moment as she looks at the love of her life and mouths those three very important little words.

Ava’s heart stops beating, she doesn’t need sound to understand exactly what Sara is saying, she doesn’t even need to look at her lips moving. Everything about the small blonde is telling her all she needs to know. But the Time Bureau Director seems frozen in time, she can’t move and her lips part, but she can’t even bring herself to mouth the same words back. Not that she doesn’t want to, not that she doesn’t feel the same way, but her emotions are getting the best of her, all she can do right now is cry as the severity of the situation comes rushing back to her. Warm tears streaming down her cold pale cheeks and falling to the floor. She wants Sara to know how much she means to her and how much she loves her, how she doesn’t know how to live without her, how this stubborn little captain has become her home. But no words come out, her lips don’t even move no matter how much she wants them to, all she manages to do is bring her hand to her heart, that is slowly falling apart. Sara smiles as she slowly begins to turn away from Ava, her eyes holding their gaze upon hers as long as she possibly can, her hand reluctantly pulling away from the glass, the tops of her fingers hanging on for just a few seconds longer.

Ava’s fingers curl inward and ball up into a fist, her nails digging into her palm, her forehead falls helplessly against the barrier that had been keeping her from the woman she loved more than anything and she slams her fist limp against the glass. She wants to scream at the glass in front of her, hoping it would just shatter. Sara moves further away from her, completely out of reach and seconds before she pushes a button on a keyboard she turns her head and glances at Ava one last time. An electrical wave originating from the servers in front of her expands rapidly and engulfs the entire room in less than a second, Ava is blinded by the light, but she can still see the lifeless body of her petite courageous captain fall to the floor. It feels like a thousand knives are stabbing her heart, her knees can’t hold her up anymore and she falls to the floor, her sobbing intensifies, making it very difficult to breathe. She was the replaceable clone here, not Sara, there’s only one Sara in the world, there were a million Ava’s. It was supposed to be her that died here, not Sara, the woman willing to die for this useless clone. But she did die for her, because to Sara, Ava was real and she was irreplaceable.

 

_Epilogue (for Diana)_

_A few months later, Ava is living a relatively normal life in Central City, doing some boring desk job, far away from any reminder of Sara Lance. But her life feels empty, she can’t get rid of this feeling that something is missing in her life. So she thought long and hard about this and finally contacts Rip._

_They are back in 2213, back where Rip first took her, where he took 11 others before her. She doesn’t know how to feel about it, grateful, or just hate. Anyway this time Rip will be doing something for her. They are standing in front of the cloning machine and Rip seems to be adjusting some settings and puts a strand of hair into a scanner._

_‘Are you sure you want to do this? It won’t be the same?’ Rip asks one last time, actual worry in his voice._

_‘I am sure’ Ava states confidently. Rip goes back to pressing some buttons and the machine starts working. After it’s done, the only sound you can hear is the soft crying of a baby. It’s lying in the middle of the machine and Ava rushes over to it and lifts it up into her arms, there’s a big birthmark on her right arm. Rips looks at the scene with awe. Ava is giggling at the baby and the baby looks like she’s smirking at Ava._

**Author's Note:**

> You can all yell at me now! English is not my main language so bear with! You can yell some more at me on Twitter! And don't start talking about me not putting up warnings, if it had a happy ending I would put in angst with a happy ending... you should know me by now. Tho I promise some nice happy fluff for my next fic. Did I hurt myself again imagining this fanfic...yes. Anways, comments are always welcome!


End file.
